New Neighbor
by imradxyurrad
Summary: Gabriella's Troy's new next door neighbor. Their parents are very involved trying to get them together. Their friends are eager for them to go out. But meanwhile, can Troy and Gabriella be responsible for their relationship while others are trying to help
1. Friendly help

**New Neighbor**

_Summary: Gabriella moved away from California and into New Mexico to leave behind the tragic death of her father. When her next-door-neighbors, the Boltons' introduce themselves, Troy seems to trip Gabriella and she seems to be falling- in love! What can they do when Gabi's afraid of commited relationships ever since her mother became widowed. Troy wants her, he's in love with her, and he'll do practically everything for her- including giving up basketball and landing up in detention for trying to hook up with her! Watch as they have heated moments together, and dramatic roller-coaster rides at EHS. (Fluff in later ch.) Troyella._

**Chapter 1:**

"Gabi, take these boxes to your room," her mother, Mary, instructed.

"Alright," Gabriella moved away from California, leaving all her friends behind, to move to New Mexico, starting a fresh, new life, with something, or someone missing- her father. She never seemed to get over it, while Mary acts as if nothing had ever happened, hooking up with different guys every other day. Yes, you guessed it; her mother was, well, _hot._

Just as Gabriella took her last few boxes up into her room, the door rang.

"I'll get it!" Gabriella yelled to her mom. She opened the door, revealing a family of 3- a mother, a father, and a son- a very _attractive_ son. _"Hello..."_

"Hi, you must be the Montezs'?" the mom of the house spoke.

"Yes, we are," Mary came opening the door wider from behind Gabriella.

"Hi, We're the Boltons'. Actually, I'm Megan," the mom introduced.

"I'm Jack," the dad spoke.

"Hey, I'm Troy," he smiled, sort of talking to Gabriella and just her. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey..." she spoke softly.

"Oh, where are my manners? Come on in!" Mary exclaimed, gesturing with her hands to come in.

"Okay. Do you guys need help with anything?" Jack asked.

"Oh no, we're just...unpacking everything," Mary replied, looking at the mess, barely being able to find the floor. "Yeah, that's it. just cleaning and unpacking," she sighed.

"Well, we want to help!" Megan insisted.

"Oh no, no no no. We're fine."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" she said. Gabriella and Mary looked at each other. Gabi had an approving look in her eyes, so Mary said, "Oh alright. By the way, my name is Mary," she said.

"and i'm Gabriella, Gabi for short," Gabi smiled.

"Hello Gabriella, Mary," Jack said.

"Okay. Um, Megan, you can help me clean the kitchen up. I think we're going to need to find it under this mess before we try cleaning it," Mary said. Everybody laughed.

"Mom, you better hurry. I'm starving, and if we don't have food on the table tonight, I'm leaving to-urgh." Gabriella was still used to saying that she was going over to Sarah's, her best best best friend in California, or more like the whole world.

"Aw, I'm sorry. As soon as we get settled, we'll get you a new cell phone, but for now, we're going to clean up. Take Troy upstairs and start organizing your room,"

"Okay..." she sighed. "Come on," Gabi looked over at Troy. He followed her upstairs.

"So what school do you go to?" Troy asked as they walked into her room.

"Well, I used to go to Westwood High, but I guess I'm going to East High now..."

"Oh, I go there, too! East High, I mean,"

"Oh really? That's cool. Maybe we'll see each other there," Gabi said.

**Troy's Point of View**

_Gosh. She's so pretty when she talks. I love how there's a smile for every word she speaks. She's so beautiful..._

**End**

"Yeah, maybe..." he spoke softly.

"So Troy, is it?" he nodded. "what grade are you in?"

"Senior year here, you?"

"Same! Wow, that's weird,"

"Yeah, huh?" They had a moment of silence just smiling at each other until she shook her head and started speaking. "Okay, could you grab the box where it says Photos?"

"Uh-huh, sure," he said as he ripped the tape off gently and opened the box. Inside, he saw stacks and stacks of pictures, both in frames and not in frames. There were ones with her friends, ones of her as a baby, recent pictures of her, and her family- her, her mom, and her dad.

**Troy's POV**

_Wait, is that her dad? She sure looks like him. I wonder where he is...probably at work._

**End.**

Gabi was taking her clothes out of a box and hanging them in her closet or putting it in her dresser in her walk in closet.

"Hey Troy," He looked up.

"Could you put the stacks seperated as they are and just take it out?"

"Sure thing," he took one stack by one stack out.

"Are these your friends Gabriella?" he asked, showing her one of the pictures.

"Yeah, they're back in California, where I moved from,"'

"Oh, why'd you move out to New Mexico?" From this question, tears welled up in her eyes, and it felt like something was pushing her throat.

"Um, well, you see," she said shaking.

"Oh no, it's okay if you don't want to tell me. I fully understand,"

"No, it's okay. I think I should talk about it to _somebody,_"

"Alright then. So go on,"

"Uhm, well, my dad, h-he passed a-away, from a c-car accidnet, b-by my b-boyfriend," she started crying at this point.

"Oh my goodness, Gabi I'm so sorry," he said hugging her tightly.

"N-no it's fine. Chris was a jerk anyway,"

"I'm assuming that that was your boyfriend's name?"

"Yeah. We never really called it off, because to me, it seemed like he did it on purpose, so since then i never talked to him, called him, looked at him, or anything."

"W-wait, hold up, did you say that he did it on purpose?"

"Yeah." she replied sadly. "That night, we were suppose to go see a movie but he said that he was going to have some 'fun' with his car and his friends, and after the hospital called saying that my dad was gone, I immediately called him and told him, and he's just said 'Whoops', and started laughing. Troy, it hurt so much, and now I'm forced to leave it all behind. My mom assumes that I'll just forget about it, but I won't. I can't, you know?"

"Honestly, I don't know, but I can tell that you're devastated. How about I help you out? On your first day, I'll drive you to school,"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am! I don't want you to be alone on your first day. I want it to be as easy and comforting as you can. You can hang out with me and my friends,"

"Thanks Troy,"

"No problem," he smiled. Gabriella smiled back, as they had their 'moment' for about a minute after turning back to their boxes that they were unpacking.

**Gabriella's POV**

_Oh gosh. I think I'm falling for him... I'm probably going to be heartbroken again..._

**End.**

(A/N: Please read and review! What'd you guys think?)


	2. Come over for a while?

**New Neighbor**

_**Summary:** Gabriella moved away from California and into New Mexico to leave behind the tragic death of her father. When her next-door-neighbors, the Boltons' introduce themselves, Troy seems to trip Gabriella and she seems to be falling- in love! What can they do when Gabi's afraid of commited relationships ever since her mother became widowed. Troy wants her, he's in love with her, and he'll do practically everything for her- including giving up basketball and landing up in detention for trying to hook up with her! Watch as they have heated moments together, and dramatic roller-coaster rides at EHS. (Fluff in later ch.) Troyella._

**Chapter 2:**

"Gabi!" Mary yelled from downstairs.

"Yes?" she said walking towards the edge of the stairs.

"Come down" Gabriella walked down and saw her mother talking with Megan and Jack. "Megan and Jack invited us to join them for dinner. Wanna go?"

"Well if I don't go and stayed, what would i eat here?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, I'll go."

"Alright. You and Troy come down in 15 minutes."

**With the parents:**

"Do you think that they'll like each other?" Jack asked.

"I hope so!" Mary added.

"Yeah. They'd make an adorable couple," Megan exclaimed.

"We should try to get them together!" Mary said.

"Oh my gosh. That's a great idea," Megan said.

"Ladies, I have a plan..." Jack began.

**With Gabriella and Troy:**

"My mom said that we're going over to your house in 15 minutes for dinner,"

"Oh cool," he smiled. _Yesss,_he thought to himself.

"Yeah, so we can just quickly get the remainder of whatever left is in the box you're working on out and we'll go because I need to get ready anyway,"

"How about you just get ready and I'll unpack whatever's left," he smiled again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course,"

"Thanks Troy,"

"It's nothing Gabriella,"

"You can call me Gabi,"

"Okay Gabi," They both smiled as she went into her closet looking for clothes to wear. She picked out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Plain and simple. In 10 minutes, she was out, her hair curled, make up fixed, breath minty, and looking fabulous.

Troy looked towards her and his eyes widened like a fool.

"So what do you think? Too casual?"

"Uh, n-no, not at all. I think you look great," he spoke with his signature smile.

"Thanks!" she smiled back.

(**A/N: As you can see, they have a thing going on with _smiling_**)

Around 6:30, they were at Troy's house. It was beautiful, clean, and organized, unlike the Montezs' house right now.

"Troy, please take Gabriella upstairs while I prepare dinner,"

"Kay. Let's go,"

**With the parents...**

"So ready to make the plan go into action?" Jack asked.

"Sure thing," Megan said.

"Yep. Let's do this," Mary said.

**Troy and Gabi...**

"So what do you wanna do for, i don't know, 45 minutes?" Troy asked.

"I don't know. You decide,"

"Hm..either just talk or movie,"

"I've watched too many movies on the way here. How bout we just talk,"

"Alright then,"

"So what college are you planning to attend?"

"Probably USC, UCLA, or Stanford,"

"Oh, cool. I want to go to CSUN or NYC. None others. Just those two,"

"Oh what do you want to major in?"

"Well, I want to become a teacher. So I want my teaching credentials at CSUN. and I think I want to major in drama or something at NYC since I've always been into acting,"

"You act?"

"Mhm."

"That's pretty cool. In a few years, maybe I'll be watching tv and saying, 'That girl has been to my house before!' and no one would believe me," They both laughed.

"Well, what do you want to become when you grow up?"

"Basketball player. That's my future and my only future,"

"Oh so you're on the basketball team at East High?"

**Troy's POV:**

**_Ugh. Just the thing I didn't want her to know. Now she's going to like me for my popularity..._**

**End**

"Uh, I guess so,"

"Oh cool. Maybe we could play a little one-on-one sometime," she smiled.

"Wait a second, you play basketball, too?"

"Yeah, of course. I love it,"

"Well, what else can you do?"

"Nah. I won't say. Now I'm basically bragging,"

"No, tell me,"

"Well, just a few of the stuff I do, or did is basketball, track, theatre, tutoring, cheerleading, singing, softball, soccer, and swim team, you?"

"Uh..basketball and...uh...yeah that's just it," he laughed.

"Well, you must be pretty good at it,"

"How bout we go down and play some right now,"

"Sure, but don't cry after you get beaten by a girl,"

"I won't have to cry because I _won't_ get beaten by a girl,"

"Just watch,"

**The parents...**

"I heard a lot of laughing up there. Hmm. I think we-" Jack cut off after hearing footsteps walking down the steps. "hey kids. whatcha up to?"

"Just going to play basketball,"'

"That's my son," he winked.


	3. Step 1, Plan a go

**Chapter 3**

Gabriella and Troy were outside playing a friendly game of 1-on-1, Troy leading, of course.

**With The Parents...**

"They seem to have a good time together," Megan said.

"Yeah. Gabriella hasn't been this happy or active since a month now," Mary said.

"Well, that's good that Troy's helping in a huge way. Alright, so step 1: Tomorrow, I'll be at school early EARLY in the morning, and then I'm going to arrange Gabriella's schedule with Principal Matsui and her counselor. I'll make sure that every class is with Troy, to help them get closer."

"Are you sure that you'll be allowed to arrange her classes?" Mary asked.

"I've been friends with Matsui for 12 years. He worships my basketball team- I'm pretty darn sure that he'll respect my decision,"

"Okay. That's good."

"And I'll ask Troy to give Gabi a ride to school tomorrow," Megan said. She stepped outside the backyard and said, "Troy, is it possible to give Gabriella a ride to school tomorrow?"

"Already done, Mom!" He said making his 8th point in the game.

"Alright," megan stepped back in to Mary and Jack. "We're a go!"

"Hahaha yes!" Jack said giving Mary and Megan a high five. Crazy for parents to be all wild about getting their son and daughter together, eh? But Mary, Jack, and Megan were very, very estatic. They knew that this plan was going to work...well, 90 sure.

**With Troy and Gabi...**

Gabriella looked over at their parents, wondering why they were exchanging high-fives.

"Hey Troy, look over there..." He looked at saw his parents and Gabi's mom laughing and smiling. "Looks like they're getting along"

"Yeah, for parents," he joked. She laughed as she snatched his ball and made a shot.

"That's not fair,"

"Who said we stopped playing, though?"

"Well, it was assumed,"

"But never said," She said stealing his ball making another shot. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Let's go in, I'm getting bored,"

"Yeah." They walked in and passed by their parents who immediately shut up.

"Kids, why are you in so early?" Megan asked.

"Ehh, we got bored,"

"Of basketball?!" Jack asked shocked.

"Yep," Jack was astonished. "We just came back in because we wanted to do something different,"

"Like what?"

"Um. I don't know,"

"Alright. Dinner's ready in 10 minutes. Come down soon,"

"Okay,"

Gabriella and Troy went upstairs as quickly as they could.

"Alright. Was it just me or was that just way too awkward?"

"I know! Something's up. I know it," Troy replied.

"Hm. I don't know. But I'm going to go wash my hands for dinner,"

"It's the 2nd to last door on the right."

"Okay"

Just then, Troy's cellphone rang, to see Chad's name on the i.d.

"Hey man," Troy said.

"Wanna come hang out at my place? The gang's coming over,"

"Oh, uh-I'm not really sure..."

On the other line, Chad's eyes bullged out. Troy never ever refused a hang out. "What?! Why?"

"Uhm, well, you see, I met this girl,"

"Troy's...3rd girl of the week?" Chad joked.

"Dude, no. It's not like that. She's different," Troy said, while Gabriella was behind the wall listening.

"Well invite her over,"

"Yeah, that's a good idea! She's going to East High tomorrow anyway,"

"Perfect then. I'll see you in an hour,"

"Alright. Bye,"

"Peace," Then Gabriella knew that it was safe to come in.

"BOO!" Gabi said behind him. He jumped off his bed.

"Oh my gosh! You scared me!"

"No, really? I couldn't ever tell by your reaction," They laughed together.

"Oh yeah. Gabi, my friends are hanging out at my best friend's house. It's just 8 people. Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Ryan, and me. They said to bring you over,"

Gabriella smiled. " I'd love to go,"

"Okay. We'll eat really quickly and I'll drive you there," Gabriella nodded as they exchanged smiles. "Come on, let's go down," He nodded towards the door. They walked down and Troy said, "I'm going over to Chad's after,"

"Hold up, what about Gabriella?" Megan asked.

"I'm coming with," she said.

"Oh that's nice. Then you'll know people there tomorrow,"

"I guess so," she said as she sat next to her mom.

**A/N: The next chapter will be about the rest of their day at Chad's. What will his friends think about Gabi? What do you think will happen between Troy and Gabriella? Well keep reading! The more reviews, the more sooner I'll post it! (:**


	4. At Chad's

A/N: Hey I'm sorry there hasn't been an update for about a month. I was unsure if I should continue this fanfic. I already had 3/4 of chapter 4 written, but I accidentally deleted it, I guess, and KABOOM, it was gone. It sucks. So I re-wrote it. Enjoy! (: 

Here's Chapter 4!

The car ride to Chad's house was silent, uncomfortablly silent. But when they arrived, Troy was the first to break the ice.

"So here we are. What do you think?"

"Wow, It's pretty big,"

"Yeah. His dad's this big professional basketball player, so their house is really nice,"

"Cool," she said quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, just, Troy, do you think they'll like me?"

"Of course they will! They're all up for meeting new people. It'll be great. They're nice. Come on," he said holding her hand and walking in.

_Oh my gosh. I'm holding Troy's hand!_ Gabriella thought.

_Troy, what the hell are you doing? She probably doesn't even notice that we're holding hands._ Troy thought to himself.

Troy knocked twice and walked in.

"Heyy!" Chad said, standing up to perform his handshake. "And who's this very pretty girl behind you?"

"I'm Gabriella. Gabi for short," she said sticking her hand out. Chad politely shook it and said, "Hel-_lo_"

"Dude, man, back off. She's new," Troy said.

"Right..." Chad said winking at him.

"Ooh, who's that Troy?" Sharpay said excitedly.

"This is Gabriella."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Gabi said.

"Same here! I can tell that me and you are going to be BFF's!" she squealed.

"Heh," Gabriella meakly said.

"Don't mind her. My name's Taylor, president of the Scholastic Decathlon club," she said proudly.

"My name's Gabriella. I'm, just Gabi, I guess," she laughed.

"Coolness. I think we'll get along great."

"Hello, there. I'm Jason, and my girlfriend Kelsi," he said gesturing towards her. Gabriella shook both of their hands.

"Heyyy cutiee." Zeke said wiggling his eyebrows. Sharpay rolled her eyes. They both secretly liked each other, but were too stubborn to admit it.

"Hey I'm Ryan," Ryan said. "I'm Sharpay's brother, or actually, twin brother,"

"Oh, you're a twin?" Gabi asked. He nodded. "That's so awesome. I always wanted a twin sister," Ryan smiled.

"So now that we all got to introduce ourselves-" Troy began.

"Hey, who wants food?" Mr. and Mrs. Danforth said coming into the gang's room with butlers and maids carrying trays of food.

"Ooh mee!" everyone said.

" Well, who's this fine young lady?" Mr. Danforth said.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez. Nice to meet you, Mr. 42" Number forty-two was his number for the Lakers team. I guess you could say that Gabi was a big fan.

"Nice to know that I have a fan close by," he said shaking her hand. Gabriella just laughed.

"Hello Gabriella. I'm Mrs. Danforth. Call me Morgan."

"Hi, Morgan," Gabriella smiled.

"Okay, guys. We have pizza, almost every kind of chips, tacos, chicken, sodas, waters, lemonade, salads, soups, and well, pretty much everything! Dig in!" Morgan said.

"Is food served like this all the time?" she quietly asked Troy, grabbing a pretzel.

"Pretty much. The guys and I usually just come to eat."

"Hey! I heard that!" Chad said. Gabriella laughed, as Troy said, "Just kidding,"

As an hour passed, they stopped eating food and they were watching The Grudge 2. Troy and Gabriella were sitting on the floor in front of the middle sofa. Chad and Taylor were sitting behind them _on_ the sofa. Ryan was practicing dance steps in his room; well, that was probably just an excuse to miss the movie. Kelsi and Jason were on a love sofa on the side, and Sharpay and Zeke were on seperate matching rocking chairs.

"Hey," Chad whispered as he nudged Taylor. She looked over at him. He nodded towards Gabriella, who was holding onto Troy's arm tightly, burying her face on his chest at some points.

Chad shook his hand to get Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, and Jason's attention. One by one, they slowly tiptoped away, leaving Gabriella and Troy alone.


	5. Night Darling

A/N: Okay, so I know that I said that this day was a Sunday and they had school the next day. But something needs to happen, so pretend that it's a Saturday. Please and thank youu. :) 

Chapter 5

"Hello? Coach Bolton?" Chad said on the phone in his room with the others.

"Chad?"

"Yes sir. It's me,"

"It's 11, Danforth. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Gabi and Troy will be spending the night here tonight,"

"Oh sure. Whatever. I want him to be home by 9 a.m. tomorrow. Church"

"Will do, Coach. Goodnight."

"You, too, and Chad?"

"Yes?"

"Don't EVER call me this late ever again,"

"Sorry," he said afraid.

"Mhm." Jack hung up the phone.

With the parents...

"Who was that?" Megan asked.

"Chad. Gabriella and Troy are staying over."

"Oh that's great!" Mary said. Mary was still at their house talking about her life, Gabriella, her husband, jobs, moving, business, religion, and such. "So they're coming home by 9 tomorrow?"

"Toldem to be. We have to go to church,"

"Oh, okay,"

With the gang...

"Hey Troy, dude, wake up," Jason said shaking Troy. He stirred.

"What's up?"

"Alright. It's 11. We called your parents that your staying over and they're okay with it," Zeke whispered.

"Okay. Goodnight,"

"Whoah, dude. Help us carry Gabi into the guest room. We don't have enough rooms left over because everyone's taking one, so you're going to have to share with Gabi, cus no offense man, but I don't wanna sleep with you." Jason said. Zeke agreed.

"Fine, whatever." He slowly got up and carried Gabi a few yards away. There, he set her down and climbed into bed with her also.

"Good night, darling," Jason said teasingly.

"Love you," Zeke added in a girly voice.

"Sweet dreams," Troy played along as they closed the door shut. A few seconds after a moment of silence, he said "Oh my gosh!" It took a while for him to soak into his brain that he's sleeping right next to Gabriella Montez, on the same bed, in the same room- well, obviously! He couldn't sleep. What if he snored? What if he kicked her?

The next morning, Gabriella was already out of bed.

"Huh?" Troy asked himself. He shook his head and got up out of the room, to find Gabriella eating and laughing with the others.

_Thank Goodness they're getting along, _Troy thoughtt himself.

"Goood morning everybody!"

"Morning sunshine!" Chad said girly.

"Uhm.. did I miss something?"

"Chad's thinking about turning bisexual." Gabriella filled in.

"WOW."

"But Taylor won't let him."

"It's strictly against my religion. God would forbid me to go out with him,"

"Taylor, sometimes you freak me out," Troy said.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with spreading what you believe in. I do that, too."

"You're religious?"

"Of course. I'm Christian and proud!" Taylor and Gabi high fived and continued eating pancakes.

"Glad to know that everybody in this world isn't wicked!" Chad jokingly said, talking about Sharpay.

"HEY!" She said a few moments later. Not a few, a LOT of moments later.


	6. First Day

New Neighbor.

**A/N: I'm super sorry for not posting in over a month. I forgot about this ****fanfic**** and Detention. Here'****s another ****chapter! Enjoy it! (:**

That day, they just talked and hung out until 8:40. Troy and Gabriella left for Troy's house since his dad said they'd have to be back then.

"So what do you really think of them?"

"They're very…friendly."

"No, I'm serious."

"Okay. Well I'm not sure what to think of Sharpay. Taylor seems really cool. Jason and Kelsi seem really humble. Chad is hilarious. He's kinda cute, too. And Zeke, he has great manners. He knows how to be a man."

"Hold on and back up. Chad Danforth? Cute?"

"Uh, yes."

"He's going out with Taylor."

"So? Who said I thought he wasn't _brotherly _cute?"

"Ohh!"

"Haha yeah. Don't worry. No guy really caught my interest yet. No guy in particular."

As they arrived in front of his driveway, his parents were dressed for church and Gabriella's mom was walking towards their house.

"Mom? What are you doing?"

"Gabi! We're going to church?"

"You found one?"

"No, we're going to the Bolton's!"

"Oh that's great, just great,"

That day passed by really slow. At 8 o'clock-ish, Troy was standing on Gabriella's front porch.

"Remember, I'll pick you up at 7:50 tomorrow morning. Be out by then. Troy Bolton waits for no one,"

She laughed. "And if he has to?"

"We'll see."

"Okay. But don't worry. I'll wake up extra early."

"That's good. And don't be too worried about tomorrow. Everyone will love you."

"Okay. Bye Troy."

"Bye Gabi." They looked at each other for a really long time, unconsciously leaning in. Slowly and slowly, until their lips almost met.

But just then, Gabriella pulled away. "Good night Troy." She smiled and walked in.

The next morning, Gabriella was up bright and early at 5 a.m. She went out in sweat shorts and a tank top and got her iPod to go jogging for half an hour. She came back and took a shower. When Gabriella got out, she dried her hair and straightened it. She put her make up on and wore shorts and a Hollister t-shirt.

Her mom had a chocolate chip pancake waiting for her. She ate a few bites and walked outside at 7:45 listening to her iPod. Then she heard a car honk a few minutes later. It was Troy obviously. She hopped into his car.

"Good morning,"

"Morning to you, too. Sleep well last night?" He asked.

"Yes, I did. You?"

"Nah. I was too busy thinking about this girl." They were smiling at each other until he started driving. When they arrived to school, Troy and Gabriella were greeting by cheerleaders and jocks, with banners and all yelling "WILDCATS!" and "GET'CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!"

"Uhm, what's this?"

"Oh, uh, didn't I tell you?"

She shook her head.

"Hi Troy!" The cheerleading captain Britney said grabbing Troy's arm.

"Hey Britney. Meet my new friend, Gabriella Montez."

"Hi." She smiled. Britney glared.

"Hey well I gotta go. Pep rally. You know how hard we work on those. Bye bye." She winked and walked off.

"So you didn't tell me you're Mr. Popular here."

"I didn't think you needed to know,"

"Well I sure would've liked it if I knew to stay away from you,"

"Hey, don't say that,"

"I know, I'm joking."

"Okay. Well let's go see our homeroom class." They went in front of papers and then read next to their names said _Darbus_.

"I have..Dar-boos?" Gabriella tried pronouncing.

"Haha. It's Darbus. I have her too. But she can get a little bit-"

"I can get a little bit _what_ Troy?" Miss Darbus asked right behind him.

"Oh uh, a little bit, cool?" he said nervously as Gabi giggled.

"Right. Please Bolton, I do not appreciate being talked about. Carry on with your crazed fans here awaiting you at East High. Oh dear, what has this school become. Where's the Broadway theatre when you need one?" she said walking off. Gabriella was freaked out.

"Yeah, uh. She can get a little bit like that. But it's okay. You can manage."

"That's great. Troy?"

"What is it?"

"Thanks. I know most jocks wouldn't have wanted to take the chance to ruin their reputation by befriending the new kid."

"Hey. Don't say that. Plus, it kind of 'ups' my reputation. People think I'm awesome being nice to new people."

"Hey!"

"Joking, Gabi."


	7. END OF THIS STORY!

**New Neighbor**

**Authors note: ****Sorry there wasn't an update on this story for a while! I've been updating my other 2 stories. If you read this one but not my other ones, go check them out! (:**

**Uhm, anyway, about this story…yeah, uhm, I don't think it's going too well. I think I'm putting this one as complete and I'm just going to stop it. So I'll just have 3 fanfics out, and I'll finish them by the 19****th**** of August. I'm sorry to all my readers, but I'll always be updating my other 2 stories! I'm posting a 3****rd**** one today. But thanks to all those who read and reviewed!**


End file.
